


Champions

by Lanternhill



Series: Tease [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Just two champions hanging out in a hotel room with their belts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after Kevin won the Universal Championship (Adam was Ring of Honor World Champion at the time).
> 
> Takes place a few years after Rough Night, but they are standalone stories.

Kevin sat in his hotel room, shaking his foot and scrolling through his phone. Adam was late and he was annoyed. It wasn’t like he would feel cheated if he missed a measly 30 minutes of time with him, but it was the principle of the thing. They hadn’t seen each other for awhile and Kevin had felt a low buzz of anticipation since Adam had called to congratulate him on his title win and arrange to meet up. It would be weird, but good sharing a room with Adam again. He missed Adam — not that he would let him know. Kevin wondered if he still always picked the bed by the door. 

The sound of knocking startled Kevin out of his thoughts. Finally. He deliberately stayed seated in his chair until the second knock. Adam deserved to wait a little.

Adam broke into a wide smile when Kevin opened the door, arm raised to knock for the third time. He rapped Kevin lightly on the head with his ready fist and then moved in for a hug. Kevin hugged Adam back, resting his head in the crook of Adam’s neck and squeezing him tightly, but not _too_ tightly. If there was one thing Kevin was good at besides wrestling, it was hugging. Adam didn’t seem inclined to let go, but Kevin started to feel strange about them being still in the hallway and embracing so long. He disentangled their bodies and tugged Adam inside the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Sorry, I’m late. Traffic was terrible,” Adam said. He threw his bag on the bed closest to the door. “Hey, where’s the suit? You’re not dressing up for me?” Kevin rolled his eyes at him.

“You are not suit worthy.” Adam fell back on the bed dramatically.

“That stings.” He reached out his hand to be pulled up by Kevin. “C’mon then, let’s see it. I want to know if it’s as ugly in person as it is on TV.”

“It is _not_ ugly,” Kevin insisted as he headed over to his bag. He took out his Universal Championship belt carefully and shook loose the clothes he had wrapped around it as protection. He gently wiped it clean of any stray fuzz. Seeing the belt — knowing it was his belt — made Kevin emotional. He wondered whether he would ever get used to it. When he turned around, he saw Adam studying him carefully.

“I don’t know that I have ever seen you look at anyone like you look at that thing.” Kevin shrugged and didn’t meet Adam’s gaze. He held the belt out in front of him for Adam to look at it.

“Admit it. That is a great looking belt,” Kevin said. Adam hummed and peered at it. Kevin watched as he ran his hands over the nameplates. Adam’s face then lighted up.

“Hey, let’s switch and try on each other’s belts.”

“I don’t need to try on your belt. I had it already.”

Adam made a face at him. “I had your mom already.” He snatched the Universal belt out of Kevin’s hands. He could have easily taken it back, but instead Kevin stood silently as Adam hooked the belt around his waist.

“How’s it look?” Adam asked when he had it set. Kevin thought it looked perfect, that maybe the belt looked even better wrapped around Adam’s waist then it did slung on his shoulder. He wasn’t going to admit that though so he shrugged and looked unimpressed.

“Wait, wait, I need to give you the full effect.” Adam undid his ponytail and shook his hair out. He then made a show out of stripping off his t-shirt. Finally, he threw up his fingers in his signature pose.

“Adam Cole, baybay!”

“Oh my God, you’re ridiculous!” Kevin covered his face in his hands and groaned. Adam poked him the chest and laughed.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it. Now, we need to take some pictures.” Kevin sighed, but obediently posed and snapped pictures. He mostly served as cameraman; it was a role he was familiar with when it came to Adam. They took a series of photos of them alone and together with the belts. Kevin couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much and so freely. He didn’t feel completely relaxed — he never quite could around Adam — but it was another tension that sometimes made his heart beat faster and his breath catch, not threat. 

After 20 minutes, Kevin sat on the edge of his bed, confident they had exhausted all the possibilities of photos with championship belts while Adam bit at his fingernail thoughtfully. Kevin enjoyed the way Adam’s face brightened as another idea must have occurred to him.

“Oh hey, we should take a picture of me naked with just the belt in an homage to Kenny and send it to him,” Adam said. Kevin spluttered, but before he could speak, Adam was already shimmying out of his shorts.

“Hey. Hey! Woah there buddy,” Kevin said as Adam kicked his shorts across the room. “Don’t you think that would weird out Kenny?” Adam paused with his thumbs hooked on the top of his boxers.

“I don’t even want to think about how strange something would need to be to weird out Kenny.” Adam, undeterred, continued removing his boxers. Kevin looked down at his feet quickly, mumbling to himself.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Kevin looked up to see Adam, seemingly completely nude except for the Universal belt, with the belt hanging low on his hips for modesty’s sake. The image would not leave his brain any time soon.

“Wait, why are you doing this with my belt?” Kevin’s voice came out as more of a squeak than he intended. Adam just winked at him and threw him his phone.

“Take the picture.” Kevin remained seated on the edge of the bed and dutifully took a few photos of Adam posing, trying not to think about how Adam’s cock was rubbing against the inside of _his_ belt. He was also not thinking about how he could get him to turn around without raising suspicion. He was definitely not wondering if Adam regularly sent Kenny photos of himself in a state of undress. Kevin put Adam’s phone down and cleared his voice.

“Okay, that should be good. Now, give me back my belt.” Adam walked over to the bed so that he stood in front of Kevin, who was now eye level with a nipple.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll sleep in this. It’s growing on me.” 

“I don’t want your junk touching my belt any more Cole,” Kevin said and decided, hell with it. He reached around Adam’s back, hands carefully avoiding any skin, to undo the belt. However, that was impossible, and his fingers grazed Adam’s sides and, oh, that was the top of his ass. Adam pushed his hands away and tried to step aside, out of Kevin’s reach. Kevin grabbed for him and then they were tussling. 

Kevin found himself with a lapful of naked Adam. As he pushed him off, his hand brushed against warm, smooth skin again and Kevin resisted the intense urge to pull Adam back against him and run his hands all over Adam’s naked body. 

Adam fell to the floor with a thud. He broke into helpless giggles and Kevin soon followed. He looked down at Adam on the floor. Adam was fully laid out, belt slightly askew, hair spread out around his head and plenty of skin on display. Kevin stopped laughing. He suddenly felt breathless. Adam stopped laughing too and looked up at him, his eyes dark. Kevin pictured himself kneeling on the floor and reaching under his belt. Would there be enough room to stroke Adam or would he need to push the belt higher? Kevin stood up from the bed and circled Adam’s body with Adam’s eyes following his every movement. He stopped at one side and looked his fill. He then jabbed his foot hard into the side of Adam’s stomach.

“Give me back my belt.” 

Adam frowned and sat up. Kevin walked quickly to the bathroom to give Adam time to change and give himself a little time to relax. He splashed water on his face and willed his body and mind to get back under control. When he came out, his belt was draped across his bed and Adam sat on the other bed, fully clothed, TV remote in hand. Kevin put his belt back in his suitcase, making sure Adam wasn’t paying attention while he quickly rubbed his thumb along the inside where it had touched Adam’s bare skin. 

They watched TV in companionable silence for awhile before going to bed. Kevin laid awake in the dark, listening to Adam’s tossing and turning. He turned on his side toward Adam’s bed and could just make out his shape. He didn’t sleep at all.


End file.
